It Feels Like Forever
by ForeverLover98
Summary: It's been two years since there last conversation, last everything. Now that there daughters 2 Kono's decided to go back to Hawaii to visit Steve but what happens when she gets back and finds out something heart breaking about Steve? Maybe there's still hope but what if there isn't? To make matters worse Wo Fat's back, this time he's go a trick up his sleeves Sequal to Broken
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's likes meeting for the first time again**

**A/N: Hey guys! So i got a lot of reviews saying to make a sequel to The Broken One and If you havent read that please do so before this story thanks! I hope you guys like it please REVIEW!**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No Ones POV**

It's been almost two years since Kono had last saw Steve wave goodbye to her at the airport, two years since the last time they kissed one another, and two years since the last time they told each other face to face that they loved each other. They lost contact between each other about a eleven months ago and ever since then, things have been hard for Kono, especially now when she has a two year old daughter Isabella. She had Steve's eyes and his wavy hair, she also had Kono's dimpled smile, and sometimes Isabella would act just as stubborn as both of her parents. It's different now for Kono because she doesn't live in Hawaii anymore, she lives in L.A but the good thing is she gets to see Mary Ann almost every other week so that's really good for Isabella to see her favorite Aunt.

Today was the day Kono was going to take Isabella to Hawaii and surprise Steve along with Danny and Chin. She missed them so much it derived her insane sometimes but she is actually hoping to move back to Hawaii instead on living in L.A, not that Kono didn't like L.A it was just that she missed home and her Ohana. For right now all she could think about was how excited to go and see Steve, and for Isabella to meet her father in person for the first time.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV**

We finally landed in Honolulu airport and in just a few hours Isabella and I finally get to see Steve again in person since a long time. I didn't want to call Steve because I wanted to surprise him instead and hopefully he'll be thrilled to see both of us. The first thing I want to do is take Isabella to Kamekona's, well for one thing I'm starving and then down to the beach real quick, and after that head off to Steve's house. When we got to KameKona's shrimp truck I was so excited to see the big guy.

"Aloha what can I get yo-.. Kono! I missed you, Howzit? And who is this cutie?"

"I missed you too big guy, this is my daughter Isabella, Isabella can you say Aloha to KameKona?"

"Alohaa" I grinned when I heard her say that, then KameKona gave both of us a hug.

"So what can I get you ladies?"

**Hawaii50Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

An hour later after Isabella and I went to visit KameKona and then headed down to the beach, we stopped at HQ see if anyone was there. I took Isabella out of her car seat and we walked in and we I did walk in for the first time in a long time it felt like things were going to be the same again, like a huge weight have been lifted off my shoulders and I could breathe again. I missed every one and I couldn't wait to see them and for Isabella to see them too. As I'm walking into HQ things look the same nothing's changed really but I start walking towards my old office and it's completely empty.. all there were was a few boxes stacked onto of each other. I put down Isabella so she could stand for a little bit that's when I hear the door behind me open.

"I'm sorry but you're not supposed to be in.." When I turned around before this familiar voice finished and when I turned around I grinned brightly because it was Danny!

"Kono! Oh my god babe I missed you!" He smiled and gave me the biggest bear hug ever.

"Surprise! I guess I did miss you too Danny.." I told him and smirked

"Oh I see how it is rookies got jokes now, so who is this little one?" Danny said, smiled and pointed to her.

"Oh I'm sorry this is my daughter, Isabella Grace Kalakaua, can you say hi Isabella?" I looked down at my daughter who nodded and she looked up to Danny who was still smiling.

"Hi."

"Hi Isabella I'm your Uncle Danny and I think your dress is really pretty." Danny smiled at her and Isabella giggled and I saw her give him a hug it was so cute, and then Danny picked her up to carry her.

"So Kono what are you doing here exactly?"

"I'm here to see you, Chin, and Steve of course. Speaking of that have you seen Steve at all today, I want to surprise him with Isabella." I asked Danny but when I did that smile of his faded. "Danny, what is it?"

"Kono.." He signed

"Just tell me Danny.. is he..?" Now I'm worried what if he's gone or worse died.

"God no, but I think he should tell you himself.."

"Come on Danny it can't be that bad, what is it?"

Danny sighed "Steve's.. he's getting married.. Kono I'm so sorry.." And just like that my whole world came crashing down on my again. My eyes are starting to water and there are no words coming out of my mouth.

"Who..?"

"He needs to tell you babe, you two need to talk alone."

"Umm.. do you mind watching her for like 5 minutes Danny? I just-just.. need to umm gets so air." I wiped the tears away so that Isabella wouldn't see me like this.

"Kono.."

"I'm fine Danny okay?"

As I'm standing outside trying to catch my breath I'm in so much pain I can't even explain it, I actually thought we could be together but I was wrong. I need to go see him, to talk to him, to do anything, all I want to do right at this is break down and cry my eyes out but I know for the sake of my daughter I have to be strong about this. No matter what happen I know as a mother I have to be strong for her. I had back in and as I'm walking I can hear Danny talking to Isabella about Grace and how they should have a play date.

"Hey Kono you okay?" He asked me and I nodded in reply.

"I think I'm going to go take Isabella and see if Steve's at home so I'll call you later Danny. Hey do you mind if Isabella and I stay with you just for tonight?"

"Of course you guys can and plus Grace is coming over tonight so it'll be fun"

"Thanks Danny I owe you one." I smiled and picked up Isabella and headed to my car.

**Hawaii5.0hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

We finally get to Steve's house and took a deep breath and got of the car and took Isabella out as well. At the moment I don't truly know how to feel about this, should I be happy for him, or should I be mad? I want to talk to him about this, all of this. I got to the door and knocked on the door, and now I'm starting to wonder if this was a really bad idea. Maybe I should have called first but before I could leave I heard someone coming to open the door and when it open I thought it was going to be Steve but it wasn't it was Catherine and that's when I saw the ring on her left finger.

"Oh, hi Kono, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Umm yeah hi, I..I-.." Before I could say anything else I heard Steve's voice coming up behind Catherine.

"Hey Cath, who's at the doo-..Kono?" That's when for the first time in two year we've seen each other in person, not video chatting, not by email, or even by calling one another, but face to face.

"Surprise…"

"I'll leave you guys to talk.." Catherine looked at both of us, kissed Steve on the cheek, and walked back into the house and closed the door behind her.

"I-I think I should go.. sorry to bother you." I turned away from him and head towards my car.

"Kono, wait!" I hear Steve calling my name from behind and he runs up to me so I turn to look at him. "Why are you here? I thought I told you, you needed to stay in L.A. What happened?"

"Why do you think I'm here, we haven't talk in a year and a haft Steve, and I've missed you, we missed you.." When I told him that, I looked down at Isabella who was now playing in the grass. "Hey Isabella, can you come here please?" I asked her and she nodded and walked towards us. "Honey, do you remember who this is?" I pointed to Steve. "No, sowy." "Honey, you don't need to be sorry, that's daddy." I looked up at Steve who smiled at Isabella.

"Hi Isabella, you've grown so much since I last seen you." Steve told her and he was bending down to talk to her. "Hey Isabella do you want to go play in the backyard while mommy and I talk for a little bit, and maybe after that I'll take you out to get shave ice, how's that sound?" Isabella grinned at Steve and took his hand while head lead her to the back, I followed them. I sat on those old chairs Steve and I use to sit on together and watched him talk to Isabella. I still remember that one morning Steve and I took pictures together non-stop, I wonder if I still have those pictures, I lose my train of thought when I see Steve come and sit next to me.

"So how've you been?" Steve asked me trying to break the silence.

"Don't do that Steve."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't try to act like you care because obviously from where I'm standing I don't think you don't. You know I waited every single day for you to at least call or even text me just once after our last conversation and I even tried to call you but you'd never answered. I'd ask myself everyday what if he's hurt or something else happened to him, or what if it's the end for our relationship, because you'd never call anymore Steve. How'd you think it made me feel? Huh?" Tears are starting to form but them back.

"I'm sorry Kono I know I should have call or at least answered but I've been busy lately and.. I wanted to call but I couldn't-.." I cut him off.

"Couldn't- couldn't what Steve, take it anymore, stand me anymore, what is it Steve?! It's like you gave up on us, on this family. You know what save it. I don't want Isabella hearing this, maybe it's best if I leave because clearly you don't even know what to say to me. I'll see you whenever, Isabella let's go honey, say bye to daddy." She ran over to me and I picked her up.

"Bye Daddy" She waved to Steve. As I'm putting her in I feeling a hand on my shoulder so I turned around.

"Kono please wait, I do have something to say to you, if you'd just listen for a second."

"No Steve I'm done waiting", I told him as I closed Isabella's door and turned back to him, "I-I'm still in love you Steve and I can't get you got of my head, I came back to Hawaii for you, for you, because I still want you in my life and I want you in our daughters life too, but now as I can see you are very much in love with someone else. You know most days I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't eat, because all I think about is you, Steve. I love you so much it hurts sometimes because I know now from what I learned today that we will never be together, Danny told me something that just broke me when I went to go see him today. I see that you moved on from us, from everything we almost had, I should have known after our last conversation, I shouldn't have kept my hopes up. Do you remember what you told me at the airport that morning right before I was leaving? You told me that you wanted nothing more than for us to be together, that's what kept me hoping somewhere or someday we would find a way back to each other but you know what that's never going to happen nothing because you gave up on us and you're—you're.. getting married to Catherine so I hope you two will be very happy together." I say kind of sarcastically. "Umm like I said before I gotta go I'll see you around but don't worry I'm not staying I'm leaving in two weeks, I just thought that we… never mind, bye." Now tears are pouring from my eyes and I know Steve see them.

"Don't do this Kono, please, I wanna talk." He stated, "Wait where are you going to be staying?" I hear him ask me as I'm getting into the car

"I can't do this anymore Steve as much as I want something to happen, it's not going to, there's not going to be an us anymore because you gave up on us. I learned that if you love someone so much that you have to let them go even if that means you're hurting inside and I guess you moved on and maybe I should too, oh and I'm staying at Danny's place" I replied "Now I really think I should go because if I stand here for one more second, I'm going to do something that we will both regret .." I get inside of my car and closed the door.

"Kono!" I stare at him and had both of his hands up in the air, I roll down the window. "Can you just leave me alone for today please? Can you do that ONE thing for me?!" I yell at him while crying. "Please?" I stare at with tears he closed his eyes and nodded. As soon as I'm done I drive away and head to Danny's place and I look at the side view mirror and I see him still looking this way..

**TBC..**

**A/N: Soooo what do you guys think? Should i countinue or stop? Let me know! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How are we going to get through this?**

**A/N: Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews so I hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Previously: **"I can't do this anymore Steve as much as I want something to happen, it's not going to, there's not going to be an us anymore because you gave up on us. I learned that if you love someone so much that you have to let them go even if that means you're hurting inside and I guess you moved on and maybe I should too, oh and I'm staying at Danny's place" I replied "Now I really think I should go because if I stand here for one more second, I'm going to do something that we will both regret .." I get inside of my car and closed the door.

"Kono!" I stare at him and had both of his hands up in the air, I roll down the window. "Can you just leave me alone for today please? Can you do that ONE thing for me?!" I yell at him while crying. "Please?" I stare at with tears he closed his eyes and nodded. As soon as I'm done I drive away and head to Danny's place and I look at the side view mirror and I see him still looking this way..

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Steve's POV:**

I can't believe Kono's here with my daughter, our daughter, Isabella. I know I should be excited to see them but I'm not, and I don't know why or how come I'm feeling this way. Yeah, I know Kono told me to leave her alone but I can't do that even though I nodded to her saying that I will. I need to explain to her why I did those things to her and Isabella. I lose my train of thought when I hear Cath trying to get my attention.

"Steve, hello?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked her and shake my head and focus all my attention on her now.

"I asked you what's going on with you and Kono, I could hear you guys yelling outside a few minutes ago." She looks up at me in disbelief.

"Oh it's umm... nothing, really Cath you don't need to worry about it okay?"

"Oh, well you know you can talk to me right?" Cath smiled at me.

"Yeah I know thanks." I smiled back.

"So who was that little girl with Kono, she was adorable!" That's when I freeze and stopped everything I was doing, I completely forgot to mention to Catherine that I had a kid with Kono. Great, know what am I supposed to tell her now?

"Umm.. Cath I think it's time I told you something important and I don't know how you are going to take it so I'm just going to come out and say it. That little girl that was with Kono is her daughter Isabella ..and-.." She cuts me off.

"Oh my god! That's so great for her, I don't see why or how I was supposed to take it Steve."

"Well, I kinda wasn't finished before you and I dated again then got engaged, Kono and I were together and things happened between us that I don't know how to explain, but that was also my daughter too.." I paused for a moment and waited for Cath to say anything or at least something.

"Wow Steve that's great, I mean for you-.."

"Wait, you're not mad?" I questioned her.

"Well, I'm not that mad, I mean you're that father of Kono's child, so what am I supposed to do about that? Nothing because right now all I care about is your happiness and we're going to be married soon so if Isabella is part of your life then I want to be part of that too. Yeah, maybe I'm a little jealous that you and Kono were together but that was then and this is now."

"Wow Cath I don't know what to say but thank you. You're the best. Oh I need to go run do a few things but we'll do something tonight okay?"

"Yeah sure Steve" She smiled and pecked my on the lips.

I lied to her I not actually going to go run and do a few things, I'm going to stop by Danny's and go see Kono to straighten things out with her, hopfully.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV**

Danny, Grace, Isabella, and I all sit together and ate pizza while watching Grace's favorite movie and now Isabella's too. After that, Danny and I put the girls to sleep and we sat there awkwardly finished the movie.

"So babe, what happen today, when Steve saw you?"

"Nothing Danny" I sighed but I knew her knew I was lying.

"Come on Kono tell me, you know you can trust me or am I wrong?" Danny sneered and smiled.

"Fine Danny, we talked, while I did most the talking, he didn't have anything to say to me. I guess I really didn't give him a chance… but it doesn't matter, he should have said something, anything to me but he didn't all he did was stare at me. I don't know what to do anymore Danny, I'm hurt for what he's done but I'm also scared…" I sniffed and wipe a tear away.

"Hey don't worry okay, maybe Steve has his reason for the things he's done to you, I don't know. But you don't have to be scared Kono you've got Chin, your family, and me remember?" Danny smiled at at me.

"Thanks Danny, I can always count on you." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek; he smiled back and kissed my cheek, but then something happen between us. We stared at each other for a when and then we leaned closer and closer into each other, suddenly both our lips were on one another's. It felt weird at first but then something came over me and we just clicked, I don't know it just felt right for once. We pulled away from each other when we heard a knock at the door. Danny and I stared at each other for a brief moment and smiled, until I got up to answer the door.

"Umm, I'm going to answer that so I'll be right back…" I told him awkwardly

"Yeah okay, I'll go clean up I guess.." Danny replied

I opened the door and there stood in front of me was Steve. Wow I couldn't believe it, one minute I'm kissing Danny and the next, Steve shows up at his door, that's just perfect.

"What are you doing here Steve? I thought I told you to leave me alone." I tell him quietly trying not to yell.

"I know you did but I wanna talk Kono."

"I think we've talked enough for today, so you can leave and go back home to Catherine, okay?" Now I'm starting to get angry.

"Kono, just give me a chance to explain, can we go talk somewhere, please?" Steve asked me, I turned around and Danny was standing the gesturing me to go with him, I nodded and mouthed to him "I'll be right back." And smiled, but my smiled vanished when I turned back to Steve.

"Fine, we can talk, but only for a little. Let's go." I closed the door and shoved past him and walked to his truck, he followed me. I guess he really did want to talk because we are driving towards the beach, and that's where we'd always go if we had to talk. We finally got there; I got out of the car, and followed him. I sat down in the sand and he sat next to me.

"Okay Steve we're here so talk because right now I might punch you in the face."

"Listen Kono, I'm really sorry for what I've put you and our daughter through but trust me I do have my reasons. I just wanted to protect you two, you and Isabella are my life and I didn't want anything to happen to you guys. I can remember the last time I called you, it was a Monday night and we'd talk for hours, and that was the first time Isabella said "Daddy" to me I was so over whelmed with joy and excitement. I was just wishing I've could have been there to hear her say it to my face." Steve paused for a minute and looked over to me, I was kind of speechless for a second even though I was mad at him.

"How-how come you didn't call after that? I just didn't know why or how come you won't call, text or even email me after that. During that time Isabelle would ask me how come daddy won't call her and I you know what I told her? I told her that he was busy and after a while she would stop asking me and every night she would ask if she could see a picture of you. I gave her a picture of us; it was the one where I told you I was pregnant and decided that we should take a picture for memories. She keeps it next to her nightstand and kisses it every time before she goes to bed." I wipe my tears away and stare at him.

"I know I've missed up Kono, big time I might add. I started searching for Wo Fat as soon as you left but there was no sign of him anywhere on the island. I was going to call you a week later, after our last phone call but I thought maybe it's best if I'd give you space, to start fresh. Then Catherine was back in town so we've got together just going out for drinks then it got more serious after that and later I asked her to marry me. I'm so sorry Kono if-if I just called you maybe things would be different between us I don't know. I was just trying to keep you safe, I-.." I cut him off.

"I hated you! Then I thought how much you loved him and how hard that must have been for you. I thought wow he's a real man for doing this and how much he loves me but you, you for not call me back for almost a year or not even responding to my calls, texts, and emails! That was not being a man Steve!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"I didn't need your protection, I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself, I didn't need for you not to call Steve, I just needed you!" I shouted at him and stood up starting to walk away but he caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Wait Kono, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for not calling, for not being there, for not…being the man I should be. Is that what you want me to say?" Steve sighed

"Don't you get it, I don't need another apology I just want you to understand that when it comes to you I'm always going to be that girl that fell in love with you and always will love you, from the time you've saved me from all those undercover missions we've been through together. You're the first guy that made me feel loved, you are my first real love and I want for more than anything for you to be my last, but it's not going to happen anymore, because you're getting married in a few weeks. I can't stand around anymore waiting for something to happen between us because it's not, as much as I want it to it won't. I'm done waiting Steve." I say to him as I'm crying my eyes out.

"I'm truly sorry Kono you have to understand that… I don't know what to do now. You and me, we used together every day of every hour, now every thing's messed up. I've messed up Kono, what are we going to do now?" I see tears from his eyes.

"Nothing because we are not in a relationship anymore, this was like it never happen. Yeah we used to be but you're with Catherine, remember, you don't need me anymore Steve, you have her. I don't want you to break her heart like you did to me. So I need you to forget me, forget we we're ever together. I will always love you Steve but it's like what you said to me, if you love someone, you have to let them go even if it means you're hurting inside."

"But I still love you Kono.." He raises his hand towards me.

"No! Don't say that when you're about to get married in a few weeks Steve! It's not how it works Steve, plus I think I've found someone else I don't know yet… So can you just take me back to Danny's please? It's been a long day for both of us." I sniffed and took a deep breath. He nodded and we headed back to his car, not a word came out from either of us.

As soon as we got back to Danny I hopped out of Steve's car and headed back to Danny's apartment but I hear Steve call my name.

"Kono wait, I want to take Isabella to get shave ice tomorrow, is that okay?"

"I don't know yet, umm Danny, Grace, Isabella, and I we're going to head down to the beach tomorrow.. but you're welcome to join us if you want."

"Oh well okay sure that's fine what time?"

"I don't know yet I'll have Danny call you or something, you know since you never pick up when I call." I tell him harshly and walked into Danny's apartment not look back at Steve. I hear him say bye quietly when I closed the door.

After all that walked into the kitchen and get a bottle of water and walked back to the couch, suddenly I see Danny come out of his room and sit next to me.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"What one? Us kissing or about Steve and I?" I smirked

"I don't know both?"

"Look Danny I'm sorry about the kiss I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"Hey you don't need to be sorry, I didn't mind it." Danny grinned

"Well don't you think it's a little weird, you know because we're kind of best friends and I was in a relationship with your best friend?"

"No, I mean yeah a little but I like you Kono, I want to see something happen between us I guess what about you?"

"Yeah I kinda like you too; I guess we can see where things take us. Are you sure about this Danny? And if things happen do you think we can take it slow?"

"Yeah I'm positive and yeah we'll go as slow as you want." He smiled at me and I leaned in and kissed him. "Okay, whoa babes slow down, too much for one night." I laughed, "Oh shut up, I'm going to bed, night." I tell him

"Night see you in the morning girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I laid in bed and think to myself maybe things are for the best, I'm with Danny now and Steve's well getting married to someone who he loves.. but wait what is he going to think of this when he finds out I'm in a relationship with Danny?...

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**TBC..**

**A/N: WOW twist right there i wonder what's going to happen now... until next time! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Is there still an us?**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! And sooo sorry for the late update! Hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Previously: **"Yeah I'm positive and yeah we'll go as slow as you want." He smiled at me and I leaned in and kissed him. "Okay, whoa babes slow down, too much for one night." I laughed, "Oh shut up, I'm going to bed, night." I tell him

"Night see you in the morning girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I laid in bed and think to myself maybe things are for the best, I'm with Danny now and Steve's well getting married to someone who he loves.. but wait what is he going to think of this when he finds out I'm in a relationship with Danny?...

**Hawaii5.0Hawaiii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No Ones POV**

**Danny's Apartment**

She doesn't know what to feel right now, she likes Danny but she doesn't know if he's the right guy for her. Kono wonders if it's because her and Danny are too close of friends or if it's because of the feelings she still has for Steve, or maybe it's both. She sits in the kitchen watching Grace and Isabella eat there breakfast and waits for Danny to come out of the bathroom so she and him could talk.

"Morning kidos!" He said and then came over to Grace and kissed the top of her head and did the same to Isabella.

"Morning Danno, look Kono made pancakes, do you want some?" Grace exclaimed

"Yeah sure that sounds great but in a little bit." Danny told his daughter

"Hey Danny, do you think we could talk in private real quick?" Kono asked as she got up and motion him into his bedroom. He nodded and followed her.

"So what's up?"

"I invited Steve to the beach with us today.. is that okay with you?" She asked him

"Yeah of course it is, I mean why wouldn't be okay-….oh wait I'm sorry Kono I-I it wasn't supposed to come out that way, I didn't-.."

"Hey it's okay, trust me I'm fine. I know you didn't mean it Danny. Do you mind calling or texting him what time where going, cause I didn't know you wanted to go, so I told him you would call him or something."

"Yeah sure, no problem. Hey Kono?" Danny called her as she was about to walk out of them room.

"Yeah?" Kono answered as she turned back to face him.

"We're okay right? I mean everything's going to be okay with us , you know us being together and all." After he asked her that, she walked up closer to him and kissed his lips softly. "I'll take that as a yes." Danny said with a grin. She rolled her eyes at him. "Be ready in 30 minutes babe!" She hollered

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No Ones POV**

**Steve's House**

Usually his routine in the morning would be jogging, swimming, surfing or some kind of physical activity but today's different, Steve didn't feel like doing any of those things, all he could think about was Kono. Maybe he shouldn't thinking about her, he's getting married in three weeks, he should be having any feelings for Kono but deep down he still does in every way. Last night we intense for him and he was heartbroken after Kono made that speech. He's interrupted when he hears his phone ringing.

"McGarrett"

"Yo babe, it's Danny."

"Hey Danno what's up?"

"Kono told me to call you so anyways be down at the beach at 8:30."

"Yeah sure see you guys there."

"Hey so what happen last night between you and Kono, she seemed pretty upset when she came back." Danny told Steve

"Umm.. nothing happen Danny don't worry about it, I gotta go see you there." Steve hung up the phone as Catherine was walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, so Danny invited us to the beach today, I said I would go because Isabella is going to be there so…" He paused for a second when he sees Cath's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Steve asked not knowing what just happened.

"Did you seriously forget?" Cath asked him angrily but Steve still had no clue. "Remember we're supposed to go meet the wedding planner this morning at 8:45…" She explained as both her hands landed on her hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cath but I wanted to go hangout with Isabella today.. but if that's not going to work out with you then I'll just go call Danny back and say I can't go.." Steve waited for her reply.

"I'm sorry Steve but I need you there today and plus you can go see Isabella after right? I mean don't you think that they're just going to be there like haft the day?"

"Yeah I guess but.. hey what if I just meet you there, I'll go to the beach for a little and then go straight to our appointment, I promise. Plus it's not like we start right away, remember last time we almost waited for an hour just to go talk for what maybe 25 minutes?" Steve suggested

"Well I guess you can.. but I-…" She was cut off when Steve kissed her on the cheek and took off out the door.

"Thanks Cath!" Steve shouted as when he was already out the door before she could reply back to him.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Steve's POV:**

I arrived at the beach and then I see Kono who's playing in the water with Isabella and Grace, it's pretty cute I say to myself, Isabella look adorable wither pig tails. As I'm walking over to them, Danny gets up and runs over to Kono and hugs her from behind… it's pretty weird, why would Danny do something like that with Kono, unless there's something going on between those two. Kono did say that she found someone maybe, but it can't be Danny right? I mean, I just can't that happening between the two of them.

"Uncle Steve!" I hear Grace call my name as she's running up to hug me.

"Hey Grace!" I say

"Are coming down to the water with us?"

"Yeah sure, let's go!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to Danny, Isabella, and Kono.

We're running down to them and Kono and I exchange eye glances, I gave her a smile but she only gave me a small smile back, that's when I looked down to Isabella who's standing right beside Kono hiding herself from me.

"Hey Danno"

"Hey Steveo" I roll my eyes at him.

"Hey Isabella look who it is, it's Daddy." I hear Kono say to our daughter.

"Hi Isabella." I smiled and waved to her.

She smiled back and said, "Hi daddy." And came and gave me a hug, when she did that it warmed my heart. I see Danny and Kono talking but I can't tell what they are saying to one another.. until I see something maybe I shouldn't have seen. Danny kissed Kono on the lips and she didn't stop him, I think to myself, what the hell just happened here?! What in the world just happened? I never would have thought Kono and Danny would be an item! I'm pissed for some reason, is it because Danny is my best friend and now is probably dating Kono who's my ex, or was it because the feelings I still have for Kono. But I shouldn't have any feelings for Kono I tell myself that again, or should I?

Kono turns to me and slightly smiles and I do the same, I put Isabella back down and look up to Kono. "Hey Kono can we talk for a minute?" I ask her and she is hesitant but nods.

"Hey sweetie I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to daddy for a little bit okay?"

"Okay mommy" I hear Isabella say to Kono, then Kono bends downs and kisses her on the cheek, look up at me and we start walking.

"So what's up?"

"What the hell is going on between you and Danny?" I ask her seriously

"What do you mean?" She scrunches eyes.

"Seriously Kono, what was that back there? You and Danny kissed! Is he the guy that you told me you found "someone" is that Danny? Are you just going to stand there and act like nothing happened but I can assure you something DID just happen!" I raised my voice at her

"Don't blame me for moving on Steve! You can't do or say anything to me because I've found someone and maybe Danny is that someone I don't know yet, but you can't go around and getting angry when I meet someone! You're getting married in 2 weeks Steve, TWO weeks! I needed you and you weren't there. You had a year to call me back or do something to let me know that you were okay or that it was over between us, but then I show up back here acting like and idiot to surprise you! Then come to found out you are engaged from Danny. How'd you think that made me felt, huh? " She says trying not to yell at me but I know she really is though.

"Kono I'm-.." I'm about to speak but then I hear Isabella running up to us.

"Mommy, Daddy look what I found!" Isabella shows us what's in her hand

"What did you find sweetie?" I ask her as I see Kono bending down and sniffing.

"A starfish" She looks up at me and grins I do the same. "Can I keep it mommy?"

"Of course you can!" Kono says as she picks Isabella up in her arms.

"Hey what are you guys doing for lunch today?" I asked Kono

"Oh well umm haven't thought about that why?"

"I was wondering if I could take you and Isabella out to lunch… but if you can't.."

"Yeah sure I guess.. what do you say Isabella, do you want to go eat lunch with daddy later?" Kono asked her and she smiled and nodded at her.

"Okay I gotta run Cath's waiting for me.." I stopped because I heard Kono say something.

"Of course you do.." she mummers

Yeah so I'll pick you guys up at Danny's around eleven."

"Sure bye Steve." She says coldly to me

"Bye Daddy!" She waves to me

"Bye Sweetie!" I tell her and wave back.

** 5. 5.0Hawaii5.0**

Oh yeah Cath is going to be pissed, I'm 20 minutes late, great. I walk into the wedding planner's office and Catherine turns around with an angry face expression.

"You're late Steve." Cath tells me angrily

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I busy talking to Kono an-.." She cut me off

"Yeah we'll talk about that later."

We seat there talking for about an hour or two, well mainly Cath and the wedding planner talk I just sit there and nod in agreement. Because really Cath doesn't really let do much during "our wedding plans" but really I feel like it's just Catherine's doing all the work. Maybe this whole wedding thing isn't right for me and Cath, in my gut it feels like there is something missing. It could be pre-wedding jitters or something of that sort. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice of what I'm doing with my life, I made a lot of mistakes but I thought I could fix them, like Kono and me, but I was wrong. I sit there for a while just day dreaming until Catherine nudges me to go.

"So tell why you were late this morning." She asked me as we were getting in the car.

"Oh, well I told you that I was talking to Kono and stuff.. no big deal."

"Oh really? What were you guys talking about that made you so late this morning?" Cath questioned me.

"It was ummm… nothing important really. You don't need to worry about it okay?" I lie to her

"Yeah sure, whatever don't tell me then." She says harshly to me

"Come on Cath, are you really going to be like this?"

"I'm sorry, I 'm just under a lot of stress, you know wedding stuff. So are you hungry, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"I can't, I promised Isabella I'd take her and Kono out to lunch today, I'm sorry." I told her trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh well do you mind if I tag along?" Cath asked me but I don't know what to say, I don't want to say she can't and be rude but on the other hand I sorta just wanted time with Isabella and Kono. Even though things aren't going the way I planned.. Plus I don't know if it's such a good time for Isabella to meet Catherine just yet..

"Umm.. well I don't know if it's such a good idea Cath, I mean don't get me wrong I want you to meet Isabella but not just yet.."

"Or is it because it would be too weird for the fiancé, the ex-girlfriend, and there "love" child to have lunch together with you?"

"Ughh… Come on Cath you know it's not like that, it's.. it's just that things have been really complicated between Kono and I, and I don't want you to get involved in any of it."

"Okay I see how it is, you just don't want me around when Kono's there." She said harshly and rolled her eyes at me.

"Catherine, if you don't want me to go just say it, then maybe we can work it out, all I have to say is that I kept a promise to my daughter and I'm going to keep it!" I yell at her.

"Fine I don't want you to go! But that's not going to stop you from going isn't?"

"No it's not! I'm sorry if you don't want me to go but I have too! I'll drop you off at home and then I'll go."

After all that fighting and yelling at one another, I'm glad to go see my daughter and Kono. Sometimes I really wonder if I made the right choice by sending away the best thing I had in my life..Kono. Sometimes I wish I could have jumped on a plane and visited her and Isabella but then I say that I did all this to protect them but after all that no good came out of any of it. One mistake I made lead to disaster, caused friends and the one person I loved into misery. I hate myself every now and then because of what I've done to my family. I want things to go back to normal if that possible but the way I'm seeing it, I don't think that's going to happen, unless I do something outrageous, that I might or might not regret…

**TBC..**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yeah i know it was sorta Cath/Steve but next chapter it's more Kono/Steve! Promise! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hope?**

**A/N: I am so sorry! It's been like forever since I updated the story, i've been really busy laty with school and stuff and yeah. Hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Previously: **"Catherine, if you don't want me to go just say it, then maybe we can work it out, all I have to say is that I kept a promise to my daughter and I'm going to keep it!" I yell at her.

"Fine I don't want you to go! But that's not going to stop you from going isn't?"

"No it's not! I'm sorry if you don't want me to go but I have too! I'll drop you off at home and then I'll go."

After all that fighting and yelling at one another, I'm glad to go see my daughter and Kono. Sometimes I really wonder if I made the right choice by sending away the best thing I had in my life..Kono. Sometimes I wish I could have jumped on a plane and visited her and Isabella but then I say that I did all this to protect them but after all that no good came out of any of it. One mistake I made lead to disaster, caused friends and the one person I loved into misery. I hate myself every now and then because of what I've done to my family. I want things to go back to normal if that possible but the way I'm seeing it, I don't think that's going to happen, unless I do something outrageous, that I might or might not regret…

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV: **

I wonder sometimes what I'm doing right with everything going on, I wonder if Danny and I are actually good together, I mean we're best friends and I don't know maybe it's not a good idea for us.

"Hey Kono, you okay? Isn't Steve supposed to take you and Isabella to lunch?"

"Oh yeah he's coming, I think he's just running late or something…" I say quietly, and then I see Danny's face frowns.

"Hey, what's the matter? Earlier you were all happy and stuff." He takes a seat next to me and I turned to face him.

"Danny I've been thinking and I don't know if this is going to work out…"

"Wha-what do you mean by "this"?"

"Us, I mean I do want to be with you it's just that we're too close of friends and that might sound stupid but think about it, you and Steve are practically like brother and I don't know… You're a really really great guy Danny and-.."

"Don't tell me, it's not you it's me, thing because that's like the worst break up line ever!" Danny jokes around and we both start laughing. "It's Steve isn't it? You know I kinda figured this was going to happen and you know what I'm okay with it, you and Steve are great together. You and him should really be together and I mean it." He said.

"I'm really sorry Danny. Look Danny, I think that we should just be friends, you know because we're good at that stuff. If it makes you feel any better you are a really good kisser." I grinned at him. "If you think about it we're still going to be best friends Danny and plus I'm going back to L.A. in two weeks so.."

"Whoa whoa, wait, you're leaving in two weeks? Why? I thought you were going to STAY here." Danny said in shocked.

"L.A is my home now and it's just complicated right now Danny." I sigh then before Danny could say something there's a knock at the door. Danny walks over to answer the door and it was Steve, I walked up behind Danny and he smiles at me so I give him a small smile back.

"Okay so I'll live you guys to it then.." Danny says awkwardly and walks away.

"Hey sorry I'm late I was umm.."

"It's okay you don't have to explain really, it's none of my business." I tell him trying not to make eye contact with him.

"So where's Isabella?"

"Oh I was going to call but Isabella was so tried after we came home she still asleep and I don't want to wake her up sorry maybe some other time. I'll see you later." I start to close the door when I hear Steve say something.

"Wait Kono! Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No why?"

"Do you want to go have lunch together?" Steve asked me and smiles.

"I don't know Steve it's-.." Before I could finish he cuts me off.

"Come on Kono it's just lunch."

"Fine let me go tell Danny." I walk away and tell Danny I'm leaving with Steve. Then I walk past Steve and headed for his car.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No Ones POV:**

They sit there quietly eating at the restaurant; it's awkward for both of them, but mainly for Kono. She doesn't know what to say to Steve exactly because ever since yesterday all she's been doing is talking or yelling at Steve. They sit there for a while until Steve breaks the silence.

"So you and Danny, huh?" he ask her while nodding his head.

"Actually no, ummm we talked about it and thought it was best if we were just friends so you know whatever, it's not like it would have worked out, I mean I'll be leaving in two weeks, and I don't think another long distance relationship is what I need again." Kono says quietly, she stands up and walks out the door in tears.

Steve suddenly gets up from his chair and runs after Kono, when he gets outside he finds Kono leaning against the wall in tears. He takes a seat next to her; Kono sniffs and wipes those tears away.

"Look Kono I'm sorry I didn't mean fo-.." She cut him off

"I'm fine Steve don't worry about me, you have enough on your plate already… just forget everything I've said." She sighs

"No Kono I'm not going to forget everything. I'm sorry I-."

"Steve-.." He cuts her off

"I know sorry isn't good enough and it will take more than a sorry for you to forgive me again and I get that, I do. It's just that I want my daughter back, I want you back Kono. I should have never sent you and Isabella away; I should have gone with you two. That was my biggest mistake I've ever made, letting you go, and I wish I could change he clock back but I can't. And I won't blame you if you never forgave me again but you have to know I am truly sorry Kono, I miss you-.."

"You can't say that Steve because you don't mean it! We've been through this already you are getting married in TWO weeks Steve! If you were really sorry you won't need to come to me and apologize every time you see me, you would know what to do. Steve look I'm always going to love you but I can't do this anymore." Kono stares at Steve

"What do you want me to do then Kono? Because frankly I don't know."

"I wan- want you to decided, decided what you really want Steve."

"Don't make me chose between you or her.." Steve shakes his head.

"Why… cause you'll chose her?" She stated quietly

"I-I-.." At this point Steve doesn't know what to say so Kono buts in.

"You know what it wouldn't matter anyways, I know you want to be here for me and Isabella but you don't have to-.."

"No that's-.."

"Listen I'm leaving in two weeks and I'm not coming up, you can come visit your daughter whenever you want but I'm leaving Hawaii and this time I'm not coming back. A part of me will always love you Steve, I appreciate everything you're trying to do, but you don't need too. I want you to be happy Steve I just can't stand back and watch someone I loved, be with someone else, it's just too hard for me. I just want you to be happy and if she's the one that makes you happy then I'm okay with that." Kono turns to Steve and stares into his eyes for moment.

"I'm sorry Kono but I can't pick between you or Catherine and you should know that. I made a commitment to Catherine and I can't do that to her."

"Oh yeah, like you made a promise to me?" She says harshly

"That's not the same Kono, I was trying to protect you." Steve said loudly

"No it's not the same Steve! I can't believe you could compare something like that to our situation! It's like I don't even know you anymore…" Kono raises both her in disbelief

"Don't say that Kono, you know me better than anyone else."

"I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong." She gets off the ground walks away slowly.

"I chose you!" Steve shouted so Kono could hear him and when she did she stopped walking and turned back around to Steve in tears.

"Steve…"

"I want to be with yo-.." Steve stopped when his phone started ringing it was Danny but Steve didn't answer it. He got up and walked closer to Kono, Steve put his hand on her cheek. "Kono, I've loved you from every second I first saw you. You're the one who always makes me smile, you're the one who understands me, and you're the one who always has my back no matter what." He huffs and grins at the same time. Then Steve leans in to kiss her but Kono backs away quickly shaking her head.

"I-we can't do this Steve, not like this.." She lifted her hand and settled it on his chest to keep them arm's length apart. "I wan- need you to stop doing this Steve."

"Doing what?"

"I need you to stop doing something you're going to regret, how many times do I have to tell you that you're getting married to Catherine? You keep keeping these promises and saying you'll do these things but when you do, it's all screwed up. I can't believe I'm about to say this but… I-I don't know what I've ever saw in you that made me loved you so much, but I'm starting to regret it, all of it."

"Let me love you Kono, don't push me away.." He takes her hand and holds it tightly when he looks into her eyes.

"I don't want to push you away but it's for the best. Steve I will always and forever love you, I just think it's best for me- both of us if we move on from this, whatever this is. You're going to be able to start a new family with Catherine once you two are married remember?" Kono rubs her face, sighs, and then look back to Steve. "Stev-.."

"Catherine's great but she's not you, she will never be you. I do want a family but I already have one, with you and Isabella. I want you back Kono, I don't want to get marrie-.." Steve stopped in surprise when he heard his name being called, he turned around and Catherine was standing right behind him in shock.

"You what? Wow, I thought you better than this Steve, I cannot believe you!" Catherine yells at him walks away.

"Catherine!" Steve hesitates to move when he remembers Kono is still there. "Kono I gotta.."

"I get it, I'm not the one, it's okay. You should go find her while you still have a chance, at least you didn't send her away to the mainland." She tells him harshly

"That's-..its.." Kono stops him before he can say anymore.

"I'm done with whatever this is, I think I'm going to go home and you need to go find Catherine and make things right before your wedding. I'm doing for what I think is best for both of us, moving with our lives.." A tear came rolling down her cheek after that last sentence. Kono took a step closer to Steve and kissed his cheek slowly, then fixed his hair.

"Kono.. please don't do this, you'r-.." Steve was cut off when his phone rang. "Go ahead, duty calls right." She replied. He looked at his phone it was Danny again. He looked at Kono sincerely when he answered his phone. "McGarrett.. wait.. what? How? Danny slow down, she's what? Okay we'll be right there." Steve looked into Kono's eyes in fear.

"Steve what is it? What happened?"

"It's Isabella.. she's gone." When he said that, Kono's eyes enlarged. It was in a moment of shock and fear.

"Kono we gotta go to Danny's now. Kono? Can you hear me?" She nodded quickly and they both raced to the car.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

They got back to Danny's house to find HPD and an ambulance truck there. What the hell happened they both thought. Then they saw Danny was look like he went through hell, Kono and Steve both ran over to him.

"Danny are you alright? What happened? Where are Isabella and Grace?"

"I'm so sorry, I tried to get to her but there were too many of them.." Danny shakes his head and there was fright in his eyes.

"Wait, why are you sorry Danny?" Kono asked

"Isabella..she- I tried to protect her but I was too late and I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Danny, who were you trying to protect Isabella from?" Steve questioned

"Wo Fat. He took her I'm so sorry…" At that very moment Steve and Kono's world came tumbling down on them, their daughter was kidnapped by Wo Fat, their enemy.. Why did this have to happen to them?

**TBC..**

**A/N: Okay i know you guys might hate me... I'm sorry! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
